Picking You Up
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Stranded at school and being attacked by his insane teacher and the weather, Timmy waits for a rescue that seemingly will never come, yet Sparky arrives on scene to free him from his torment and take care of his precious boy and love him. On the ride back home, bonds deepen between the two and the dynamic of their relationship is forever changed.


**Hey guys. It's your neighborhood Sparky lover here! What do I have in store for the ten year old boy and his magical and super adorable fairy dog buddy? Well, you're about to find out and for me to show off how special Sparky truly is and why having him in Timmy's life, is truly something special and beautiful. Get ready for mega fluff in this story! Hope you guys enjoy the story! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Picking You Up~**

It's been over an hour since the final bell had rang, yet Timmy Turner was still stuck inside this miserable torture chamber known as his school. Why was he still up here? Well, Mr. Crocker surprised everyone with a surprise Pop Quiz that ended with him being shot with an F bazooka and then a trip to the school nurse to tend to the injuries he sustained from the assault. Then the bus driver decided to be a massive prick by leaving him behind and thus stranding him at this accursed place with no way to get home. It was absolutely fantastic.

To make matters worse, he knew that nobody would come for him, because nobody gave a damn about him anymore. His parents only saw him as a burden and he didn't even see them as his parents anymore, and Cosmo and Wanda were off with Chloe during her lunch with the President. Yes, that's right, little miss perfect got to have lunch with the President while he got blasted with F's from his madman of a teacher. Life sure was great, huh?

He was honestly surprised why Cosmo and Wanda didn't decide to basically quit being his godparents and become solely Chloe's. But instead, it just seemed like they were rubbing it in his face about loving Chloe more than him, despite him being far more miserable in life than someone who is never miserable!

"This is some life I have... Yeah, a really good life." Timmy replied sarcastically to himself, not caring if there was anyone left in his hellhole that heard him speak his voice. "I just wonder if things can get any worse."

Then, as if by the hand of fate itself, the sunny sky outside changed into a violent thunderstorm with hurricane-force winds, heavy blowing rain, hail the size of minivans, and lightning that's powerful enough to destroy buildings. Was his so-called mother doing the weather again? Who knows and who cares honestly? This nightmare of a town deserves to be destroyed now.

"Turner, staying after school and not being assigned detention by me gives you another F!" Mr. Crocker boomed, laughing manically and blasting the poor child through the front doors and into the storm outside. "I've got to try this thing on mother!"

Outside and at the mercy of the hellish storm, the rain that pelted him felt like a thousand angry bees stinging his face, the lightning centered itself around him and scorched the ground itself, and the minivan sized hailstones blanketed him, crushing him. Timmy, badly injured, emerged from the hailstones and took cover at the front entrance of the building, shielding himself from the rain and hail, as he curled up in a ball and began shivering, with tears streaming down his face.

"Why do I have to be so hated? Why does the whole world hate me?" Timmy whimpered, hugging his knees and bawling his eyes out. "I can't even get a ride home and the sky just wants to kill me!"

Timmy was cold and in pain, feeling that he's going to need medical treatment for wounds and broken bones, and getting the risk of hypothermia. Would anyone honestly care if he died out here? His parents wouldn't waste a single penny on getting him help and would probably view this moment as a ticket to freedom, as he felt so weak and so alone, feeling like he could waste away right here.

Only about thirty minutes later, Timmy opened his eyes a tiny bit to see the storm had died down in intensity, though it was still raining and lightning a bit, but he could see headlights coming up on the school and could make out the vehicle, realizing who it was. It was Sparky's 1970s Mystery Machine style van he won in a seventies game show, and it was coming towards him.

"S-sparky..." Timmy called out, holding out his hand towards the light, before moaning and using what strength he had to call out to the fairy dog.

The van drove up onto the grass and stopped right at the front entrance, as the driver side door opened and out flew Sparky, with a concerned looked on his face. He flew right over to Timmy, as he pushed his head down onto Timmy's chest, hearing the boy's heart beat and the cold feeling of his body. He poofs up a blanket, and wrapped it tightly around Timmy, before he poofs up an umbrella and uses it to shield his precious boy from the weather, opening the passenger side door and placing him in the passenger seat, buckling himself safely inside and then moving back to the driver's side.

The moment Sparky sat in the driver's seat, he used his magic to make Timmy's seat heated and turned the heat on, making sure Timmy was all warmed up. He then used his magic to heal all of Timmy's injuries and wounds from the F assault and mother nature's fury, returning the child to his original state, along with preventing the chance for hypothermia to develop.

"Don't worry, Timmy, you're all better now and I'll take care of you." Sparky put his foot paw on the gas pedal and drove out of the school, but not before destroying the school sign out of spite for what this abomination known as school does to his precious child.

No longer feeling pain or any cold feeling, Timmy opened his eyes and saw that he was inside Sparky's van, turning to see Sparky driving down the road and looking over at him, to make sure he's alright. Sparky wasn't driving like a maniac for once and it felt utterly peaceful. He felt the blanket around him and sighed softly, relaxing into his seat and smiling at Sparky.

"Thank you for coming for me, Sparky." Timmy replied, a warm smile forming across his face and shedding a few tears of joy, feeling touched by how caring Sparky was towards him. "And for saving my life too. I owe you big time."

Sparky didn't say anything, as he kept his eyes on the road, using his tail to poof up Timmy a nice glass of hot chocolate with marshmallows, with the delicious treat landing in Timmy's hands, as he smiled at his loving fairy dog. He smiled and blew on his cup, and began guzzling down the delicious treat and eating the marshmallows, savoring the incredible taste. It was so good that it had to be magic, but it also felt like it was filled with love as well, as if Sparky had made it himself from his heart.

"No need to thank me, Timmy. I'd do anything for you and I saved you because I love you." Sparky replied, wiping Timmy's mouth with a napkin and flashing him a warm smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Little miss perfect had to drag me along with her and I was lucky to get away from her so I could be with you. I don't care about meeting the President, I don't care about having a seven course meal prepared by the most brilliant chefs in the world, and I don't care about getting to pee on the biggest fire hydrant either! All I wanted was to get away from her and be with you again."

Sparky then poofs up a pillow, as Timmy rested his head on the pillow and smiled lovingly, as Sparky also used his magic to put the correct answers on all his homework assignments, giving him an easy A on all of them. He slowed down a little, as he continued driving and made sure to avoid the slick spots on the road, as Timmy looked at him lovingly, to which Sparky did as well.

"Sparky, you're the best thing to ever happen to me in all my life." Timmy replied warmly, shedding some more joyful tears and basking in the paradise his fairy dog made for him. "I love you so much, I really do. I don't know if I would even be here if it wasn't for you."

The moment they reached a stop sign, Sparky put on the brakes and parked the van. He got out of the driver's seat and jumped into the passenger seat, pulling Timmy into a warm and protective embrace, with both of them laughing together. Timmy cuddled closely into the loving fairy dog's furry arms and looking at him lovingly, only for Sparky to shower him in salvia and nuzzle him with his big beautiful blue dog nose, as it tickled him a bit.

Feeling the love between them, Timmy leaned in to Sparky and pressed his lips against the fairy dog's muzzle, planting a kiss on Sparky's lips. It wasn't a kiss to show romance or anything like that, it was a platonic kiss to show Timmy's love for Sparky. Sparky blushed for a moment, then smiled into it and returned the kiss, before both of them pulled away, smiling at each other warmly.

"Aw, Timmy, I don't think I'll ever wash my mouth again." Sparky replied, showing tears of joy and crying happily, licking Timmy's face and hugging him even tighter and tighter. "I DON'T THINK IT CAN BE SAID ENOUGH, BUT I LOVE YOU, TIMMY!"

"I love you too, Sparky, always and forever. I love you forever." Timmy said happily, snuggling into Sparky's warm embrace and letting the adorable fairy dog lick him relentlessly, basically giving him a bath in dog slobber. "And I guess I don't need a bath tonight either."

Sparky laughed and held onto Timmy tightly, using his magic to poof up the next issue of the Crimson Chin comic book for his precious owner to enjoy. Timmy smiled and snuggled closely to Sparky, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him close as they read the comic and Sparky using his magic to keep the seat heated and refilled Timmy's hot chocolate as well.

Timmy sighed happily, basking in the paradise he's gotten. Snuggling with his beloved fairy dog, drinking hot chocolate, and reading his favorite comic was what he called paradise and Sparky was the reason for this paradise. It was heaven being with Sparky and his love for the fairy dog only increased, the reason why he gave Sparky the kiss in the first place, though it wasn't the first time they had kissed.

"I love you so much, Sparky. I know this was our second kiss, but I'm glad I gave you this kiss." Timmy replied happily, as he finished reading the comic and drank his hot chocolate. "And the pasta kiss we had was cute too, especially with both our reactions."

"I might be highly allergic to pasta, but I did because it was something you loved doing." Sparky replied, smiling warmly and licking Timmy's face one more, hugging him tighter and tighter. "We had such a laugh after that kiss we had. I never thought we'd end up doing that."

"But I'm glad I got to at least share a kiss with you twice." Timmy said with a smile on his face, blushing a little bit and rubbing the adorable fairy dog's furry back, as the fairy dog howled happily in so much pleasure and love. "And you did a cute Scooby-Doo impression when we went on that mystery of the missing wand."

Sparky remembered that moment. It was so awesome getting to be the Scooby-Doo gang and looking for Cosmo's wand, along with him making references to the show throughout their adventure. After they got the wand, him and Timmy went back to the seventies to boogie till dawn and they had a blast, with Timmy even commenting that he looked cute in his outfit.

"I love you so much, Timmy. I did that to make you laugh and for us to be a mystery solving legends and you looked cool being dressed as an Indian." Sparky replied, wagging his cute tail and kissing Timmy on the cheek and licking him even more. "I loved getting to boogie with you and then going on a game show with you. Maybe I could win you a new car too."

"But Sparky, I'm not even sixteen and I'm too young to drive." Timmy complained, laughing at the silly idea of a ten year old driving, though he's driven a car multiple times in the past and hugging his fairy dog some more.

"You drive better than most adults and besides I'd give you my car when you turn sixteen, or you and I can have some lead footed fun on the road together." Sparky said as he laughed, licking Timmy once more and snuggling up to him some more. "And you don't need a license to drive. I don't have one."

Where has Sparky been his whole life? Honestly, Sparky is the like a gift from heaven itself and the best gift a kid could ever receive. Sparky was the pinnacle of perfection itself. Sparky's the perfect companion and he loves him more than anything. Sparky is life and he is love too. He loves Sparky too much and he loved enough to kiss him. That really just shows how much he loves him and just how much Sparky loves him too.

Timmy and Sparky had the strongest connection and the love between the both of them was absolutely pure. Not only was Sparky his best friend and fairy dog, he was also the perfect parent, godparent, guardian, protector, and the ultimate perfect companion. If only Sparky was his dad, then his life was complete and having a doggy dad would be the coolest thing ever. Why can Sparky be his dad? Just why?

"Come on, Timmy, let's go home and I'll get dinner prepared for you." Sparky replied warmly, licking Timmy's face some more and kissing him once more on the cheek, before getting back in the driver's seat. "Don't worry about Vicky either, I cut the brake lines in that stolen Striker Z and put her in the hospital. She's not going to bother you for a while."

Sparky put the van back in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal, driving down the road fast smiling lovingly at Timmy. He poofs up a soda and some chips too for Timmy, as he smiled lovingly and saw the rain letting up, turning off his windshield wipers. Timmy burped cutely as he drank his soda and was eating his snack, thanking Sparky for the treats.

"You're the best fairy dog ever, Sparky." Timmy replied happily, eating more of his chips and drinking more of his soda. "I feel like I could hug you forever."

"I would love it if we could hug forever." Sparky said warmly, rolling down the window and sticking his tongue out the window. "Hugging you because I love you so much."

Timmy laughed at how adorable Sparky is, always smiling seeing his fairy dog sticking his head out the window while driving. They soon arrived at their home and to their delight, Timmy's so-called parents weren't home, probably off on some vacation again. Sparky parked his van and turned it off, taking out the key and grabbing Timmy, hopping out of the van and holding the umbrella above him, shielding them from the rain and wind.

They both smiled at each other, with Timmy snuggling into Sparky's soft furry chest and sighing contently. Sparky held Timmy close and howled happily, as he flew over to the front door and opened the door, heading inside with his precious boy. He then flew upstairs with his precious boy, entering Timmy's bedroom and placing him on his bed, tossing the empty chip bag and can in the trash. After that, he poofs up a huge feast of Timmy's favorite foods and plenty of fizzy soda for him to enjoy, along with his favorite desserts too.

"All for you, my precious Timmy." Sparky replied happily, using his magic and giving Timmy an incredibly comfortable massage chair to eat in, and then sits down in the chair with him.

Oh, why can't Timmy be his son? There's nothing wrong with a magical fairy dog adopting a human boy and raising him like a son. He's more of a parent to Timmy than his own parents and even his godparents. He's the suitable parent and Timmy would be the perfect son too. He'd give Timmy immortality and make sure he's always happy.

"Thank you for everything, Sparky. You're more of a parent to me than my so-called parents." Timmy said happily, hugging Sparky once more and cuddling close to him, as Sparky blushed cutely.

"Call me daddy, Timmy." Sparky said in a playful tone, though part of him wish Timmy would acknowledge him as a parent rather than a friend and pet.

"I love you, daddy." Timmy replied in a serious tone, as Sparky gasped and looked at Timmy with big happy blue eyes overflowing with tears, feeling so touched that he might pop with happiness from Timmy calling him daddy.

"Aw, Timmy... No, my son..." Sparky choked out in between his joyful cries and howls of happiness, hugging Timmy tighter and tighter, making sure neither of them were ever separated from this affectionate and beautiful embrace. "I love you too, son."

Both of them were whole now. To Timmy, Sparky was his dad and his parent and he proved to be a far more loving and caring parent to the boy, and he was the son of his fairy dog. It was crazy for sure, but honestly it was what they both wanted. He loved his furry and magical parent and with Sparky by his side, he always felt loved and truly happy with him, always.

"You're my dad, Sparky." Timmy confessed with tears present in his eyes, blowing his nose on a tissue and hugging him tightly. "I love you."

Sparky howled in joy, and held onto his precious boy, no, his precious human son and closed his blue eyes, feeling the happiest he's ever been in his immortal life. Timmy was his son and he loves his son. He's got a doggy daddy and the best doggy daddy ever.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Another heartwarming story featuring these two comes to an end. After watching season 10 and seeing all what Timmy has to go through, Sparky, in my opinion, would be a better parent for Timmy and definitely having a magic fairy dog for a parent would for sure make his life interesting. Also, I ought to mention that I love the episode "The Wand That Got Way" and it being a parody of classic Scooby-Doo, which was part of my childhood brought a huge smile to my face and seeing Sparky driving around in what's basically the Mystery Machine was a fun way to relive some of the nostalgic moments of my childhood. Not to mention, he looked so huggable in his seventies attire that I wanted to hug him to my chest and never let him go! That's one of my favorite episodes and one of my favorite Sparky episodes of all time! SPARKY 4 LIFE! IT'S WHAT I GO BY!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, A, COOL, PERFECT, BEAST! BUSNEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUNSEN! *grabs the Beast Ball and tosses it to Sparky, as he caught the ball and brought it back to me and Bunsen* ;)**


End file.
